Si j'étais un héro
by Anorluin
Summary: N'avez vous jamais rêver d'être un héro ? Je veux dire un super-héro ! Des héros, des demis dieux c'est pas ce qu'il manque ici... Mais les deux mélangés alors ? ça donne quoi ? nouveau chapitre : vocalise psychique.
1. Percy Spiderman

Anor : *déguisée en père Noël* _ Ho Ho Ho Bonjour mon petit

Lecteur : *interlocuté* _ Anor ?

Anor : _ Et non mon petit je suis le père Noël !

Lecteur : _...

Anor : _ Tu pensais que je n'existais pas n'est-ce pas ^^

Lecteur : _...

Anor : _ Tu es impressionné n'est-ce pas ?

Lecteur : _...

Anor : _ Dis quelque chose je ne mange pas ;)

Lecteur : _ Tu es en retard…

Anor : *regarde sa montre* _ oups…

* * *

><p>Bonjour !<p>

Je pense que vous avez tous compris.

Voilà mon nouveau recueil de drabble ! Et cette fois ci je m'attaque à nos chers Demi-Dieux ^^ (ordre de Zeus x) )

J'ai eu l'idée durant l'été mais je l'ai mis en place lentement (mes connaissance dans les super héros de comics évoluant depuis juillet ^^'), Le principe est simple, j'ai voulu changer un peut et parler non plus des Dieu mais de leurs enfants. Cependant j'ai pensé que rependre le concept un personnage, un mot ferait un peut redondant donc je l'ai fait évoluer ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture )

* * *

><p>Si j'étais Spider-Man, par Percy Jackson<p>

Bon pour commencer si j'étais une araignée... Bah je serais mort depuis longtemps... Avec une copine fille d'Athéna enfin je vous laisse deviner quoi... Annabeth m'aurait assassiné depuis longtemps. Vous ne verrez jamais une araignée fouler le sol de la colonie sous peine de se retrouver noyée à l'antiseptique en moins de trois secondes... Ensuite je suis désolé mais avoir des fils qui sortent des mains ça fait un peu artisan du moyen-âge quoi... Et puis t'as même pas le choix de la couleur sérieusement ... Que du blanc... C'est monotone le blanc, le vert c'est mieux ! En plus la nuit ce n'est pas discret et le jour ça éblouit... La lose totale quoi... Et quand même franchement ... Bleu et rouge ? Un costume bleu et rouge MOULANT ! Qui oseront porter ça !? Même pas de vert ! Vous m'imagineriez ... Moi Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, porter un costume au couleur de l'Amérique avec des toiles d'araignée, genre -je l'ai récupéré au font du placard où des trucs à huit pattes avaient élu domicile- ? Sérieusement ? En plus n'y a pas d'ouverture... Comment je suis supposé respirer ? Je sais bien que je respire dans l'eau, mais ce n'est pas pareil... Dans l'eau c'est heuuu... Ben... En fait... Bref je respire quoi ! Je ne fais pas de l'apnée... Pas comme dans ce costume ridicule...  
>Bon ça c'était pour le fond... Pour la forme : déjà de un je comprends pas pourquoi toutes les personnes qui se retrouve avec des pouvoirs se disent : tiens je vais sauver la ville de -insérer un nom- pour... Pour... Pour... Ben pour rien vu qu'ils savent même pas qui je suis... Et en plus : best idée ever : je me baladerai avec mon costume sous mes vêtements, comme ça adieu les manches courte et les T-shirt blancs ! Pas que ce soit mon type de vêtement préféré mais ça voudrait dire que je ne pourrais même pas porter le T-shirt de la colonie parce qu'on n'a pas de version hiver... Par contre j'aurais pas du tout mais pas du tout fais les mêmes choix que Peter... C'est un journaliste ! Un super qui sauve des milliers de personne devrait au minimum être dans les hauts placés quoi ! Ce mec se fait exploiter par un gars qui le déteste ! Pour résumer si j'étais Spider-Man, je changerai radicalement de styliste, je sortirais de l'anonymat parce que quitte à sauver des gens au moins qu'ils le savent, je pourrai avoir un pourboire et j'en profiterai pour changer de métier ! Mais bien plus important. Je n'aurai pas existé bien longtemps...<p>

* * *

><p>Anor : COUPER !<br>Percy : heuuu ce n'est pas du cinéma...  
>Anor : Ça fait PUB, surtout la fin...<br>Percy : Je te laisse hein...  
>Anor : hey attends je te laisse le mot de la fin<br>Percy : si tu me paye, après tout je suis une star !  
>Anor : ... Laisser une review et vous verrez Percy en costume moulant ... Je vous laIIISSSE ! NON pas TurBULEEEENNCEEEE ! PAS TAPPER L'AUTEUR ! Pas taPPPEEEEEER !<p>

Bise. Anor.


	2. Annabeth Black Widow

Bonjour,

Et voilà ce deuxième chapitre, suites des grandes interrogations de nos cher héros ^^

D'ailleurs sur le dernier chapitre j'ai oublié une petite explication : si je ne publie pas un air divin c'est que ma bêta rame… beaucoup… Et que donc pour ce recueil j'en ai une autre ^-^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu :3

Mais avant tout :

* * *

><p>RAR<p>

RAFstyleproject : Merci ^^ j'espère ce drabble te plaira aussi )

* * *

><p>Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.<p>

* * *

><p>Annabeth, si j'étais Black Widow<p>

Si j'étais une super héroïne je serai... non non non, les super héroïnes elles sont toutes insipides... enfin non pas tout à fait, je dirais plutôt qu'elles n'ont pas grand intérêt... c'est toutes les mêmes quoi ! Non... en fait y en a une qui sort du lot, une qui a vraiment la classe : Natacha Romanov !  
>La QUOI !? Non vous devez faire erreurs ! Je vous parle pas de la veuve noire mais de l'agent du shield, la rousse ! Mais de quoi vous me parler enfin? Non ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous en êtes sûr! ?!<br>Noooooooooon ! LA femme la plus classe des comics porte le nom d'une araignée ?! Ce n'est pas possible! C'est inconcevable! Inacceptable! C'est abominable! Une Horreur !  
>Une araignée. ... Non pas ça... pas encore... d'abord Percy, maintenant moi ?... Elle a dû nous maudire ! Cette garce de tisseuse ! C'est elle ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement!<br>Mais si j'étais une araignée alors... alors... Je serais morte... Ma famille me renierai, me chasserai, me tuerai, battrai, brûlerai, exterminerai... je serai insectisée... même si ce verbe n'existe pas... Et le pire c'est que je ferai exactement de même si cela arrivait à l'un de mes frères ou l'une de mes sœurs... Je comprendrai exactement la fureur de ma famille... Je serai devenue une traîtresse ayant reniée son propre sang ! Mon héritage! Je suis une fille indigne !  
>Approuvé un aranéide... bon d'accord ce n'est qu'un pseudo... mais quand même... Quel gâchis.. Elle n'aurait pas pu se choisir un autre nom ? Par ce quand même... Natacha quoi ! Elle avait tellement la classe... Une guerrière, fière... enfin plutôt une assassin... mais bon... et puis quand même... elle... disons que... de toute façon... Elle... Non... non... ce n'est pas possible... la seule capable de tenir la tête à Stark...<br>Tout héros se devait d'avoir un point faible... Pourquoi le pseudo ?! Elle qui avait tout pour elle ! Pourquoi tant de cruauté? !  
>En résumé, l'héroïne que je tenais en plus haute estime est une araignée... ma vie est finie...<p>

* * *

><p>Anor : _ Stop ! Parfait, un peu larmoyant mais parfait...<br>Annabeth : _ UNE ARAIGNEEE... TU AS OSEE ME COMPARER A UNE ARAIGNEE... TU ES UNE AUTEURE MORTE !  
>Anor : _… heuuu<br>Annabeth : _D'abord Percy, maintenant moiiiIIIIIIII !?  
>Anor : *recule d'un pas*<br>Annabeth : _Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux !  
>Anor : _… Mais rien...<br>Annabeth : *sort son poignard*  
>Anor : _A la prochaine ! *fuie*<br>Annabeth : _MEUUUUREEEEEEEE !

Anor : *repasse la tête par la porte* _ N'oubliez pas la reviiiiiiiiiieeew !

Bise. Anor.


	3. Léo Super-man

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Comment allez-vous en cette nouvelle semaine ?

J'espère que vous avez passez un bon week-end ! Est-ce que y en a qui ont commencé la saison de ski ? Vous avez vu qu'il a commencé (enfin !) à neiger !

Donc voilà voilà le nouveau chapitre (posté pendant un cours assommant de programmation (reprise de ce qu'on a fait au semestre dernier –'))

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui mettent en fav/follow

Bonne Lecture )

* * *

><p>Si j'étais Super-Man, par Léo Valez<p>

Et ouais ! Dans une autre vie j'aurais pu être un gars super balèze ! Le genre de mec qui sauve les demoiselles en détresse. Bon par contre ça aurai été dans une autre vie où j'aurai été un peu plus grand, un peu plus musclé et où j'aurai eu un teint un peu plus clair, parce que pas question de me faire de chirurgie à la Michael Jackson ! J'aurais pu être un mec super cool qui vole sans bateau, un mec qui sauve des tas de vies, des tas de gens, un gars célèbre mais par contre sans couverture, plutôt comme Iron Man ! Parce que franchement la vie de Clark Ken … On dirait presque la mienne en pire... Nan mais franchement quoi ! Ce mec est un reporter ! Non non j'ai rien contre les reporters. C'est un très beau métier, très respectable, mais sérieusement... Super-man pourrait être tellement plus ! Bon pas ingénieur, où y a les muscles, le Q.I suit pas toujours... mais bon... En fait je suis en train de réaliser que j'ai peut-être eu la bonne pioche... Certes j'ai pas une carrure d'athlète mais je suis presque ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de Génie, habile de mes mains (arrêtez de bavez jeunes fans), et puis au moins je n'ai pas un double emploi du temps. Vous ne comprenez pas ?  
>Je m'explique. La plus part des super héros, en plus d'avoir un costume sur lequel je ne m'attarderai pas (QUI mais QUI à eu l'idée de lui faire un costume pareil !? Le slip par DESSUS un COLLANT ! Pourquoi pas un collant à fleurs ? Je sais bien que c'était pour mettre ses muscles en valeur mais y a quand même des limites!)... Je disais donc... Ils sont tous anonymes... Comme si c'était une honte de sauver le monde... Je vote pour la révélation des supers! Je vais créer une association, il faut arrêter de les discriminer parce qu'ils sont différents ! Allez Tous Avec Moi ! Tous ensembles pour la libération des héros ! (À commencer par moi!) Libre d'être qui tu es dans ton pays !<p>

* * *

><p>Anor : _ –' heuuu on avait dit Super man... pas Capitaine America... C'est quoi cet élan de combativité ?<br>Léo : _ Je me suis peut-être un peu laisser aller...  
>Anor : _ Je pense qu'il y en a pas mal qui aime quand tu te laisses aller, d'ailleurs comme ça tu es habile de tes mains... ?<br>Léo : _Oo  
>Anor : _ Je ne fais que reprendre tes mots<br>Léo : _ Ah.. Ouais... Dit comme ça...  
>Anor : _ C'est pas grave mon chou !<br>Léo : _ Mon chou ?  
>Anor : _ Ouiii ^^<br>Léo : *sans chercher à comprendre* _ Bon ben à la prochaine alors...  
>Anor : _ Et c'est à moi de le dire ! N'oubliez pas la review !<p>

Bise. Anor.


	4. Drew Mystique

Bonjour ^^

Comment allez-vous en cette fin de week-end ?

J'ai tellement la flemme de bosser… Alors que j'ai encore une semaine de cours (foutue vacances étudiante…)… Donc vous y gagner un chapitre ^^

Donc Nous revoilà à une semaine des vacances, avec un nouveau chapitre de un air divin poster dans la semaine et un nouveau chapitre de si j'étais un héros (en plus j'en ai encore 2 d'avance )).

* * *

><p>RAR :<p>

Rose-Eliade : Merci pour ta review ^^, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre d'interrogation de nos cher demi-dieux ^^. Avec cette fois-là une apparition de Drew

* * *

><p>Drew Si j'étais Mystique<p>

Si j'étais Mystique... Oh mes Dieux mais ce serait géniiiiial ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Je pourrais changer mes vêtements et mes coiffures et mon maquillage comme maman : à volonté ! Je serais une digne fille d'Aphrodite ! Mais ce serait fantastique ! Parfais ! Génialissime ! Grandissimo ! Quand est-ce que je commence !? Je peux là maintenant tout de suite ? Être celle (celui?) que je veux ?  
>Bleu ? Ouais j'avoue que ce n'est pas la couleur de peau que préférerais avoir mais au pire je change... Ha... Perdre mon frère pour me battre pour une cause totalement contraire à la sienne et pourtant très proche avec son antagoniste (ou meilleur ami ?)... Très peu pour moi... Je ne peux pas juste garder le côté changement d'apparence ? Pourquoi ? Je pourrais juste rester tranquille, devenir une ou deux stars d'Hollywood... Star de l'Olympe même ! Vivre au palais des Dieux ! Vivre à la cour ! Ne plus être obligée de supporter cette colonie !<br>Rejetée des mortels ? Ouais pas si cool que ça en fait la vie de Mystique, être obligée de se cacher pour vivre car ces foutus mortels sont trop bêtes... Ils ont vraiment peur de tout... Ils auraient même peur des Dieux s'ils avaient conscience de leur existence, de notre existence. Si les humains venaient à apprendre l'existence des héros ce serait la catastrophe en fait... Suffit de voir leurs réactions lorsqu'ils ont découvert les mutants... Mais pourquoi ? Ils ont de si bons stylistes !  
>En résumé Si j'étais Mystique, je pense que je ne garderais pas aussi souvent la peau bleue, car déjà c'est de très mauvais goût, ensuite je pense que je serais restée au manoir de mon frère, protégée contre le monde et surtout j'aurais empêché Éric de partir car Charles a besoin de lui... Ha et je serais devenue mannequin ! Vous imaginez ? Pouvoir manger autant que je veux et toujours paraître avec ma taille de guêpe !<p>

* * *

><p>Anor : _ Ok C'est bon on garde ! Bon heureusement que tu t'es rattrapée sur la fin ! Tu auras traîné par terre une de mes mutantes préférées, je te l'aurais fait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre !<br>Drew : *hautaine*_ J'en avais bien conscience, je ne suis pas débile.  
>Anor : *ricanant* _ Ha bon ?<br>Drew : _ Si c'est pour écrire ce genre de chose tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ! Ce n'est pas qu'elles sont nulles tes histoires mais presque !  
>Anor : _ Là ma chère tu risques de regretter très vite ce que tu viens de dire<br>Drew : *sourire supérieur* _Et comment ma chère ?  
>Anor : _ *se tourne vers les lecteurs* J'aurais besoin d'aide ^^ Laissez-moi une petite review !<br>Drew : _ Triiiiiiiicheuse !

Bise. Anor.


	5. Jason Iron-Man

Salut tout le monde !

Ha bas tiens je n'ai pas commencée par mon habituel bonjour… -et oui j'ai tendance à commenter tout ce que je fais ^^'-

Comment allez-vous en cette fin de semaine ? Je suppose que certains reprennent les cours demain *part pleurer*, bonne chance… Et à ceux qui sont encore ou enfin en vacances, reposez-vous bien (et laissez un petit commentaire *-*).

C'est étonnant mais pour une fois je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Y en a qui ski dans le coin ?

Bon je vais arrêter de dire tout et n'importe quoi…

* * *

><p>RAR<p>

Rose- Eliade : Merci °^^°, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi : )

* * *

><p>Je vous laisse donc avec notre cher fils de Jupiter (OMG premier Romain de l'histoire O.O (enfin romain…))<p>

* * *

><p>Jason Iron Man<p>

Heuuu... Salut ? Mon tour je suppose... Bon ben Si j'étais Iron Man... Je pense que ce serait la catastrophe sur terre pour faire court. Vous ne me suivez pas ? Je vais vous éclairer. Tout d'abord une armure ? Pour voler ? Moi qui ai déjà du mal à me maintenir en l'air comme je suis... Vous imaginez avec 200kg de métal en plus sur le dos ? Je ne quitterais même pas le sol ! Oui je sais que l'armure est automatique et que sinon Tony ne pourrait pas la porter... Mais franchement ? Moi et de la technologie ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai quand même vécu pendant 16 ans dans un camp coupé de tout... Alors de l'électronique et moi ? Vous cherchez à déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale ? Nan ? Vraiment ? Une nouvelle guerre mais vous êtes fous ! J'en ai déjà fait deux ! Deux de trop d'ailleurs ! Je n'y retourne pas ! C'est fini !  
>En plus une armure bicolore, bon ok les couleurs sont classes mais ça fait un peu Gryffondor quand même… D'ailleurs ça me correspondrait trop bien, ce serait bizarre, je préfèrerais un peu d'originalité… Quelque chose à laquelle on ne s'attendrait pas ! Du bleu et de l'orange ! Non mieux ! Du violet et de l'orange ! Une armure en carton, pour que je puisse la porter tout en volant et que je n'ai pas à la contrôler ou que je n'ai pas à aller voir Léo quinze fois par jour, d'un beau orange et d'un beau violet… Orange, violet, orange, violet…. Ho nan… Je suis définitivement perdu… Je suis et resterai un mix de deux cultures opposées... Comme un certain ingénieur, génie qui se retrouve tantôt devant ses armures et tantôt devant ses groupies…<p>

* * *

><p>Anor : _ OK C'est la bonne!<br>Jason : _ Enfin, quinze fois que tu me la refais faire !  
>Anor : _ Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer !<br>Jason : _ Mais de la technologie ! Tu sais bien que je suis traumatisé !  
>Anor : _ De toute façon tu es traumatisé par tout ce qui concerne les années 2000… Cas désespéré presque…<br>Jason : _Cas désespéré ? Tu veux qu'on parle de toi ! Capable de passer ta journée en mode larvaire sur ton lit avec ton PC sur les genoux ET ton portable dans les mains !  
>Anor : _ Mais on est pas là pour parler de moi !<br>Jason : _ Je vais faire ma BA : Gentils Lecteur, n'oubliez pas la review ^^  
>Anor : _ Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir<p>

Bise. Anor.


	6. Octave Professeur X

Bonjour bonjour,

Comment allez-vous ? Je suis désoler pour la semaine dernière mais j'étais un peu débordée -_-

J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme un peu plus régulier mais ce n'est pas gagner sur vu que l'on rentre dans la seconde partie du semestre ^^'

Bref.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu le précèdent chapitre, aux fav/foll

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi ^-^

Au passage : bonne chance avec Octave T.T

Octave Professeur X

Si j'étais un héros je serais une personne importante ! Avec du charisme, du pouvoir, reconnu par ses pairs. Je serais un grand maître de la persuasion, je pourrais faire changer d'opinion des foules septiques rien qu'en leur apportant quelques arguments bien placés… Avec un peu de persuasion mentale en plus… Presque pas… Sauf pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, où là je mettrais la dose… D'ailleurs Xavier il n'aurait pas plutôt dû manipuler Magneto ? Oui je sais bien que l'autre mutant possède un casque qui le protège de tout mais franchement ? Il aurait très bien pu envoyer un autre mutant direct chez Éric pour lui piquer le casque ? Diablo par exemple… Sérieusement… Il a assez de pouvoir pour arrêter le temps et il n'est même pas capable de tenir tranquille son meilleur ami ? N'allez pas me dire que c'est une question de pouvoir… Moi j'appelle ça du favoritisme ! Et en tant que chef Il ne devrait pas ! Il lui faut être impartial ! Diriger les mutants d'une main de fer ! Comme a tenté de faire Magneto ! Mais la rage en moins et la stratégie en plus… Il devrait se battre contre l'ennemi ! Écraser le monde des hommes comme un jour j'écraserai les grec ! Je serai élevé au rang de dieu ! Je régnerai au conseil des Olympiens ! Je seraiii enfiin reconnu !  
>En conclusion, je suis le plus fort, je suuuiiis le meiiilleur et je gagneraiiiii ! (encore plus avec les pouvoirs du professeur X !)<p>

Anor : _ Les vocalises à la fin ce n'était pas obligé…  
>Octave : _ Laisse-moi grec impure !<br>Anor : _ De un je suis française, même si ça ne me déplairais pas d'être habitante de la colonie ^^. De Deux. Cours. Très. Vite ! Très très trèès vite.  
>Octave : _ Pfff…<br>Anor : _ Tu viens non seulement de pourrir la mémoire de Xavier mais en plus tu insultes Éric ? Devant moi ? Es-tu suicidaire ? Ou simplement idiot ?  
>Octave : _ *Sort son poignard* Tu vas payer cet affront !<br>Anor : _ *Pose tranquillement son clavier sur la table* Tu veux mourir dans d'atroce souffrance ? Une centaine de fois ?  
>Octave : _ Lecteurs ! Joignez-vous à moi ! Ne lai.. MmmmOumNe.. Stoppmmn !<br>Anor : _ *regarde Apollon impressionnée* Et ben Merci  
>Apollon : _ Ce n'est pas mon fils, j'ai honte, comment peut-on appeler ça chanter… Bon ben lecteurs, si vous ne voulez plus entendre Octave tenter de fredonner, laissez une review !<p>

Bise. Anor.


End file.
